Kings
by AsISinkDownIntoLight
Summary: Kurt Hummel was going to be a King one day. Or, as he would discover in several years time, a Queen. He was better than them. They would all work for him. Slight Klaine. Slightly AU. Oneshot.


**Title:** Kings

**Category:** Glee

**Genre: **Family/Romance

**Ship: **Blaine/Kurt

**Rating: **Teen

**Warnings: **None that I can see, but feel free to PM me if you have any concerns.

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel was going to be a King one day. Or, as he would discover in several years time, a Queen. He was better than them. They would all work for him.

Kings

1/1

Kurt Hummel was going to be a King one day. Or, as he would discover in several years time, a Queen. Kurt was going to rule over all the kids in kindergarten. He was better than them. They would all work for him.

Except no one else seemed to think that way. Karofsky (or Dave, as no one could quite pronounce his last name properly) thought he was in charge and had immediately taken a dislike to Kurt, this it seemed was enough to ward all other kids away from him. Kurts parents found this hard to believe; who didn't love small (even at this age Kurt thought the word petite was much more appropriate), well behaved (as long as he had his dollies to dress up and his Mothers old musical theatre cassette), well spoken (he was already learning French and Spanish), adorable (his almost Disney princess-large eyes in a startling blue, well groomed hair that still looked cute after having been ruffled out of its usual neatness during afternoon nap - he had a tendency of waking up disorientated, grabbing his favourite stuffed teddy bear, Billy, and blinking up sleepily at his teacher until he woke up fully and pale porcelain skin), little men.

Dave made kindergarten horrible for little Kurt, he didn't have any friends, he was always pushed into the sandbox and his milk was stolen. It was all very sad. That was until little Mercedes Jones bounced into his class one morning. She was new in town, her parents moving from San Francisco. Little Mercedes made a bee-line to the seat next to Kurt, her small afro-like pig tails bobbling. Kurt, being as polite as his parents had raised him, stuck out his hand to the girl, like he'd seen gown-ups do, but Mercedes grabbed both his arms and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-Page-Break-

As Kurt grew he knew he was different, he wasn't like the other boys. He didn't like action toys, he much preferred his Barbie dolls. He didn't want to roll around in mud, he wanted to play with his tea set. And he didn't want to play hide and seek with his Father, he wanted to play make-up with his Mum, cover things with glitter and sing along with the radio while baking his world famous cookies. But more than that, he wanted his Mother back.

He understood that she had been in an accident, that she had been hurt. What he didn't understand was why she wouldn't wake up. When he was hurt his Mummy kissed his hurts better. Why couldn't he kiss her boo-boo better? Why did his Dad cry when he asked him? And what exactly is heaven? And why on earth didn't his Mummy, his fabulous Mummy, take him with her?

He didn't understand! But what little that he did understand he didn't like. Of course his Mummy was coming back. Why wouldn't she? He loved her and she loved him.

Love made everything better, right?

-Page-Break-

She didn't come back. Every night he prayed to whatever god he could, he pleaded, begged, did everything he could and yet his mother never came back.

He stopped believing in god.

-Page-Break-

When he first discovered he was gay, he cried. It wasn't that he didn't like what that made him, goodness no, he loved that he was different, not some random nobody. Yet he knew that not everybody thought the same way he did. He would be bullied even more for being gay, he knew that. But when he looked at himself in the mirror, locked his eyes, he saw something. He saw himself, he saw a young man, barley starting out in life, with a huge heart and an even huger voice. A man, that he knew, would do marvellous things, create music that would awe audiences, clothes that would steal breaths and peoples money. He would make his parents proud.

He just had to take the first step.

-Page-Break-

When he first met Blaine Anderson, Kurt's heart skipped a beat. And then another. Then when he though he would topple over with the lack of blood, his heart started up again, faster than ever, thumping against his chest. He had told himself not to fall in love with the first gay man he met but in that moment he threw aside any of those silly thoughts and fell in to the first stages of love with this fantastic man.

-Page-Break-

On the day of his first major fashion show in New York, Kurt panicked. He ran a round like a headless chicken, making sure every last detail was perfect, every outfit just right, the make-up and hair bold but not enough to take away from his designs. He'd even gone as far as having the air sprayed with his favourite scent, orange-cinnamon, to make the reporters and fashion critiques feel more at home and create a relaxed feeling before they were wowed by his spectacular designs.

When he had calmed enough to be able to sit longer than five seconds, he let out a small breath, everything seemed to be going perfectly. The enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted over him, he glanced up and smiled at the mug (the 'I Know Rachel Berry' mug that had been sent to him as a congratulatory gift from Rachel, who had of course became a huge Broadway star) and at the man who was holding it. Blaine sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, handing him the mug, he could feel the small smile against his shoulder as Blaine snuggled against him.

Everything was perfect.

-Page-Break-

He'd never though he'd see the day. Standing in a large tent, draped in white and light blue, it all seemed like a dream. He was marrying the man he loved. He was going to be someones' husband. It was insane.

Exchanging their vows was one of the easiest and hardest things he had ever done. Every word he spoke was true, he loved this man, was going to be with him his whole life, yet the tears clogged up his throat. He was marrying Blaine, his soon-to-be husband, Blaine, the man he adored and the man who loved him.

He cleared his throat and carried on. _Courage_.

-Page-Break-

Nothing could beat this moment. Looking down at this perfect child, his Ondrea, he knew that no child would even be loved more than this one. He would spoil her. Dress her only in the best clothes. Protect her from all evil, stand by her side and fight her corner every time. He would do anything for this little girl in his arms, for his family. All doubts and every harsh word said against them had flown out of his mind. He didn't care what small minded people thought, this tiny perfect girl was going to be loved, she was going to have the most adoring fathers.

He would love her until his very last breath.

-Page-Break-

At the ripe old age of 78, Kurt Hummel decided that he never actually needed a crown to make him a King. All he needed was his husband, his children, his grandchildren and yet more adventurers that had yet to be completed. He didn't need revenge or anything else. He had it all and he had more. He loved and had been loved. He'd smiled and laughed in the good times and cried and screamed in the bad.

Yes, he nodded to himself as he sat back in his favourite chair, he didn't need anything else in the world.

Except maybe a nice cup of tea.

A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic. I hope I did it justice. I adore Klaine (and Darren) so I had to slip him in some where. Thank you for reading.


End file.
